


Found Family

by stupidxx



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Cute, Family, Family Dinner, Firefam 118, Firefam Feels, Fluffy, Found Family, Hardly any angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love, Multi, its only mentioned directly like once but still decided to tag just in case, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidxx/pseuds/stupidxx
Summary: Buck smiled as he looked at everyone around him.This was his family.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Kudos: 78





	Found Family

**Author's Note:**

> There is a mention of child abuse but it’s only like once but please be advised.

Growing up Evan didn’t know the proper definition of family. To him, a family was just a group of people with the same DNA that we're obligated to do things for each other.

What he learned over the years was that the concept family had a double meaning. Google says _‘The definition of family is the group of people who share common ancestors_.’ But he learned that a family was much more. A family was a group of people that you would die for, a group of people that make you feel like you’re safe and happy. That’s what a family was.

Evan Buckley learned that he didn’t have a family.

Evan Buckley grew up in Hershey Pennsylvania. Evan Buckley had a sister and two parents. Evan Buckley had the perfect cookie-cutter life, on the outside. But what people didn’t know was that inside of the large mansion that he called his house wasn’t actually his _home_. The house he lived in was empty and drained of love. Growing up he had wished his parents would love him, or at least pay attention to him. Instead, they bullied and belittled him.

All Evan Buckley ever wanted was a family.

Buck stood by the oven in the Grant-Nash household, holding a wooden spoon in the pot of boiling pasta. All the kids were outside playing and the adults were talking amongst themselves in the kitchen.

As Buck deemed the pasta ready he went over to the sink to strain it. All the adults got their kids inside, everyone sitting around the large table. As Buck finished the pasta he looked over at the table.

First, there was Bobby, his pseudo father. The man who had shown him love. The man who had acted as a father figure to him, as his own was subpar.

Then there was Athena, his pseudo mother. Yeah, they had gotten off on the wrong foot, but Athena was like the mother he never had. She had cared for him. She had even called Buck her and Bobby’s kid. He doesn’t think Athena knows how much that meant to him.

Then there was Hen. Hen was like a sister to him. She always stood up for him, no matter how many jokes she and Chimney made. She had always been so understanding of him, even after the lawsuit.

Then there was Chimney. Buck would always be grateful for Chimney. He had made his sister so happy. He had made him happy. Chimney was like his big brother.

Then there was Maddie, his bio sister. The gracious, beautiful woman who had raised him. The woman who had given him all the life he had during his childhood. Buck would always be grateful for his sister.

Then there was Michael Grant. Micheal had listened to Bucks sexuality crisis when he had burst into Micheals apartment unexpectedly. He greatly appreciated that.

Then there were the kids, May, Denny, Nia, and Harry. It warmed his heart every time the Wilson kids called him uncle buck or when May and Harry called him their big brother.

Then there was Carla. Oh, bless that woman’s soul. She had done so much for him and his heart went out to her for being such a good person.

Then there was Karen. The sweet woman that married his pseudo sister. The woman that had shared her recipes and her secrets to life that Buck always loved to hear.

Then there was Josh. Josh always had good advice and he welcomed his sister with open arms.

Then there was Christopher. Sweet, sweet, Christopher. The kid shoved Buck so much bravery and love. The kid had warmed Buck's heart since the first time he met him. He gave Buck an amazing perspective on life. Chris hardly ever complained. He was just a large ball of sunshine that was bursting with happiness and positivity.

Eddie. Then there was Eddie. The handsome man that had rolled into his life unexpectedly. The man he was jealous of but grew to love. The man who had given him hope. The man that gave Buck support throughout everything. The man that Buck had fallen in love with. He loved every single thing Eddie did. He loved the way he cared for the people he loved. He loved the way he smiled. He loved the way his eyes looked when the sun hit them just right. He loved the way Eddie grinned at him when they were driving and they had turned to look at each other. He loved that man so much it hurt.

“Buck? C’mon dude we’re hungry!” Chimney called from the table. Buck shook out of his spell and grinned. His eyes were watery and his grin etched so far across his face it almost seemed permanent.

He carried the large bowl of pasta to the dining room table, setting it down in the middle. Buck sat down in the free chair, right next to Eddie. Buck gave him a smile which Eddie immediately returned.

“Alright everyone, let’s eat!” Bobby declared. Everyone let out some sort of cheer as they all grabbed their food.

Buck looked around the table, smiling at everyone.

Yeah, this was his family.

....

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, have a great day!


End file.
